Saika
by F.F. Black
Summary: A Uchiha's Clan Collection


****Personagem:**** Uchiha Sasuke  
****Gênero:**** Drama  
****Spoilers:**** Sasuke Retsuden  
****Linha 1:**** Edo Tensei

****_Margo¹_****

_por F.F Black_

Encarei Jiji, tentando encontrar algum ponto verossímil entre aquela frase que ele dissera e aquele sorriso entre forçado e sincero.

"Eu só queria ve-la uma última vez, mesmo que forçadamente com um jutsu proibido. Sasuke, se você estivesse no meu lugar, você não faria a mesma coisa?"² - ao dizer, ele voltou seus olhos para mim e eu não soube responder.

Um farfalhar de pensamentos surgiram como uma lâmina na minha mente fazendo com que eu franzisse o cenho. Não de dúvida àquela pergunta, obviamente, mas sim da retórica que me fora lançada mesmo que de maneira indireta.

_"Se eu perdesse minha esposa...Quem poderia dizer que eu não cometeria o mesmo erro que ele?"³_

A vida de um ninja é baseada em riscos, nós sempre soubemos disso. Contudo, a perspectiva da perda de um companheiro fazia com que os sentimentos humanos fossem inclinados a sofrer o impacto significativo do mais puro vazio, levando muitas vezes a loucura. Para nós, ninjas, a morte era algo irrefutável e passível de compreensão, ou pelo menos foi isso que nos fora ensinado desde cedo.

Jiji retornou seus olhares para Sakura, esperando algum sibilar, mas deparou-se com sua voz determinada em concordância ao dizer que também faria tal jutsu apenas para me ver pela última vez; e isso fez meu peito tremer por algo que não soube explicar ao certo. De soslaio, ao encarar a franqueza em seus olhos esverdeados, contemplei aquele sorriso simples regado de sinceridade, fazendo minha mente tomar rumos que nem ao menos pude entender com clareza.

Diante daqueles olhos verdes confirmei que sim, _eu cometeria o mesmo erro que Jiji._

E essa afirmação a sua retórica ecoava na minha cabeça, repetia-se e rodopiava numa espiral de sensações complexas, misturando-se com a tensão do campo de batalha. A visão do meu ex companheiro de cela, ainda com aquele sorriso que se desviava entre o sínico e o blasê na minha frente em contraste com o sorriso dela fez meu cérebro rechear-se de mais complexidades.

Pois o sorriso dela, aquele mesmo sorriso ao colocar mãos sobre ventre e com os olhos em lágrimas no momento que revelara que seriamos, enfim, uma família, sobressaltou em minha mente, fazendo com que eu piscasse algumas vezes e engolisse em seco.

_Aquele sorriso verdadeiro de Sakura._

Pensar em nunca mais vê-lo fez minha mão que segurava a espada, ainda na bainha, tremer.

_"Porque para ver seu sorriso mais uma vez, eu cometeria o mesmo erro que Jiji."_

Não entendo a razão de ter lembrado, a esta justa ocasião, da aflição que me acometeu ao não sentir o chakra dela momentos atrás, mas me deixei levar - e busquei ao máximo não transpassar isso pelo meu semblante ainda sério. Acredito, porém, que tenha sido em decorrência do fruto desses pensamentos que discorrem sem controle, apresentando meus próprios temores. Alimentei-me, enfim, da aflição de não sentir o calor de Sakura mais uma vez e quase me levou a insanidade.

_O calor dela,_ que era contaminado por sentimentos tão claros e que me inebriavam, assim como seus beijos. Aqueles beijos que deslizavam até minha clavícula e que finalizavam em meus lábios, acompanhados pelo cheiro cítrico e adocicado de sua pele suave e de seus cabelos róseos fazendo cocegas em meu nariz após ela deitar sua cabeça em meu peito. Isso fez a heterogeneidade dos meus pensamentos faiscarem entre si e mordi o canto do lábio em penitência, apertando ainda mais a espada entre meus dedos.

A retórica de Jiji a mim, então, passou a ter uma clareza palpável de sentido:

_Sasuke, se você estivesse no meu lugar, você não faria a mesma coisa?_

_"Se eu estivesse no seu lugar, para senti-la novamente, eu faria."_

E mesmo após ouvir a contradição dela em resposta a sua própria afirmação por meio de seu '_mas_', minha resposta ao questionamento de Jiji continuava impassível.

Pois eu não teria um '_mas_'.

Não importando quantas vezes Naruto pudesse me impedir ou de Kakashi me importunar com seus discursos...

_"Se fosse para ver minha esposa outra vez...eu faria."_

* * *

¹ Margo é o nome da esposa de Jiji aparentemente morta em uma emboscada.

² Sasuke Retsuden, cap. 8

³ sasuke Retsuden, cap.8


End file.
